


Leaps of Faith

by Paula K (Homiless)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homiless/pseuds/Paula%20K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets an unexpected moment with Spock before going to celebrate his<br/>first day on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaps of Faith

At the end of his first day as Captain, all James T. Kirk wanted was a beer. He  
got on the lift, planning on grabbing Bones and maybe even Scotty. Spock joined  
him, slipping inside just before the door closed.

At seeing Spock, Jim could feel his face brighten and a smile pull at his lips.  
He raised a hand and placed it on the Vulcan's shoulder – a small, affectionate  
gesture on Jim's part. He gave Spock an amiable squeeze, grinning at him;  
feeling like this day was the beginning of the greatest adventure of their  
lives.

The feel of Jim's hand on him was such a casual, friendly touch. Why should it  
bring such an odd sensation? Spock shuddered, glancing over at Jim's pale  
fingers resting upon him. Jim noticed the look and removed his hand, his bright  
smile faltering, but only for a moment.

"Sorry – don't like to be touched I guess," Jim said, as if making a mental  
note. He quickly let go Spock's reaction and the way it made him feel. Spock  
turned to face Jim as if to speak, but Jim went first.

"Well, listen. Bones and me and Scotty are all going to get a drink. Sort of  
celebrate and all that. I don't know if that's your thing, but..."

The lift door opened. Spock promptly closed them again, holding the button so  
they would not open again. With his free hand, he placed it on Jim's shoulder,  
disproving Kirk's previous assumption about Spock and touching. On the contrary,  
he liked being touched very much.

"I'm afraid Nyota and I have plans for this evening, but I would very much like  
to congratulate you. I'm very grateful already for your enlightenment." His dark  
eyes softened and a small smile played at the corners of his lips. "I have much  
to learn from you. Serving under your command will be my honor."

Lulled by Spock's tone and sincerity, Jim's smile was back and brighter than  
ever.

"Spock," he started, but suddenly, he had no words. Standing there, smiling like  
an idiot, he was at a loss for how to convey how he was feeling. Finally, after  
a deep breath, he slid his hand over Spock's and found his tongue.

"Spock, we have much to learn from each other," he finally said in a soft voice.  
He pulled his hand away and Spock released the lift button, the door opening  
with a soft whoosh. They stood there facing one another before Jim caught  
himself. Blushing, he stepped out and Spock followed, but stopped, letting Jim  
move ahead down the hall toward Bones' lab. After a few steps, Jim turned and  
gave Spock a small wave.

"See you tomorrow," he called, and then turned again, heading off. Spock stood  
there, watching for a moment before looking away. Feeling a bit disoriented  
after realizing he was not where he intended to be, he pressed the lift button  
again. He'd never felt the emotion before, but he was sure it must be regret.  
He'd thought for one moment, he might follow Jim, but it was against his nature  
to do that. Reluctantly, he got back inside the lift and pressed the button,  
preparing for his evening with Nyota.


End file.
